creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cursedhydra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cursedhydra page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 03:35, July 28, 2012 The Ragged Man I am intrigued as to your proposal. I am considering allowing you the use of the Ragged Man, but first I must know more about this game. NecroticLasceration (talk) 04:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC)NecroticLasceration Perhaps, however... Well, if I'm going to give you access to my work, I'd like to be kept up to date in regards to anything regarding the Ragged Man. I would also require creative control over the Ragged Man character and the story itself. Meaning, I'm willing to allow you to incorporate him into your game, but I have the final say in his involvement. If you find my terms acceptable, then we will continue to talk, and the exact terms of our agreement will be finalized. If not, then I'm afraid I cannot agree to your request. The Start of A Fine Partnership Very good. It is reassuring to know you are reasonable in your dealings. I suggest a more convienant medium of communication, e-mail should suffice. Contact me through dystopiadevforum@gmail.com. I am looking forwards to seeing the progression of this project, and wish it the best of luck. In accordance with your agreement to my terms, I grant you the ability to incorporate the Ragged Man character into you game, provided of course that you follow the terms of our partnership, which in failing to do so, our agreement will be immediatly terminated. But enough of that, I am very pleased to be a part of your project, and wish it the best of success. NecroticLasceration (talk) 05:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC)NecroticLasceration Actually, shoot me an e-mail once you read this, as to establish a line of communication. NecroticLasceration (talk) 05:45, July 28, 2012 (UTC)NecroticLasceration Well, this is awkward... I appear to have lost access to the email adress I was using to keep in contact with you. If you would be so kind, please respond here and I'll give you my current, working email so that we may converse once again. NecroticLasceration (talk) 17:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC)NecroticLasceration